


Crush

by Magic_and_Myths



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoying Family, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scorpius is crushing on Albus, Albus is trying to ask Scorpius out, and Louis and Rose are just making everything uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

"Did you see that? I think he just smiled at me!", Scorpius hissed to his two friends. Rose and Louis Weasley shared an amused look.

"Did he, now?", Rose smiled.

Scorpius glared at them, as Louis snickered.

They were in the Great Hall eating lunch at the Gryffindor table. Across the room, Albus sat facing them at the Slytherin table. Scorpius had had a crush on their cousin since third year, and spent most of his free time trying to work up the courage to talk to him.

The two Weasleys tried to convince him that Albus had been crushing on him since second year, but Scorpius just didn't buy it.

"I'm telling you, he smiled right at me!"

"Probably because he caught you staring at him.", Louis reasoned, as if he were talking to a small child.

"Not to mention he's crazy for you.", Rose claimed, uninterested.

"Guys, stop messing with me!", the blond whined. The cousins rolled their eyes.

"Hey, look. Your boyfriend's coming this way.", Louis nodded towards an approaching Albus.

Scorpius elbowed him, just as Albus stopped in front of them.

"Hey, guys."

Rose, and Louis nodded, and Scorpius smiled shyly at the ground.

"Can I talk to you alone for a sec, Scorp?"

Albus was rubbing the back of his neck, and blushing a deep red. Louis and Rose grinned. Just this morning, their cousin had told them that he wanted to ask Scorpius 'an important question.' Please.

"Why can't you talk to him here, Al?", Louis asked, innocently.

Albus glared at him, and Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, It's rather private."

"So, Scorpius, have you heard who Albus has been crushing on, recently?", Rose asked, with a grin.

Albus jaw dropped. Where his cousins deliberately trying to make this more embarrassing than it already was?

Scorpius growled. "Honestly? I could care less."

"What? Why?", Albus asked.

The blond flushed a deep red. "I, um..."

"Because he's been madly in love with you, since third year, and can't stand the thought of you liking someone else!", exclaimed Louis.

"Louis!", Scorpius screeched, his blush deepening.

He couldn't believe it. A traitor! His best friend was a traitor!

"Sorry! I just couldn't take your stuttering again, when Al's clearly head over heals for you, as well."

"He is?"

"Oh fuck it!", cried an embarrassed Albus. He pulled Scorpius up by the tie, and kissed him.

The Great Hall rang with applause, and Rose hit her cousin upside the head.

"Ouch! What did I do?"

"I said we could embarrass them! Not shout out their feelings!"

"I already said sorry! Ouch! Quit it, Rosie!"


End file.
